Caída de los dioses
by Ranma84
Summary: Los Titanes tienen que enfrentarse a la peor toma de decisiones matar para vivir o morir para dejar vivir.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, va de nuevo. Yo no poseo a Los Jóvenes Titanes.

Existen tres dimensiones en la que los seres se mueven a voluntad pero existe una cuarta que es la del tiempo donde solo se puede mover con tecnología haciendo los famosos viajes temporales.

Pero existe una quinta dimensión donde solo los gravitones pueden ir o en teoría se mueven.

Hace 63.835 millones de años en un universo diferente, recuerda que el universo solo tiene 13.835 millones de años.

Se observa una enorme flota compuesta por más de 100000 naves dirigiéndose contra una flota de igual proporción, la primera flota sus naves no eran para nada parecidas a las naves que pudieran ser construidas por seres humanos la primeras naves eran de una estructura en forma de huevo que y tenia una especia de soportes que estaban desde la mitad recorriendo hacia la parte inferior de la nave esta estructura era casi del mismo tamaño de la nave, pero estas naves su estructura no era metálica sino más bien como cristalina mientras había una naves más grandes estas eran circulares por lo lados pero achatadas por la parte superior e inferior, mientras había una nave gigantesca en el centro este tenía una forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas era muy larga cada una de la puntas y era sumamente angostas cada una de sus brazos en la parte central era una especie de cilindro que parecía ser la nave principal de esta flota, la segunda flota sus naves eran aún más extrañas todas sin excepción desde la más grande a la más pequeña eran en forma de cangrejos en todos los sentidos aun con sus tenazas.

Se escucha una voz de un hombre algo mayor en la onda radial.

Dentro de la gran nave en forma de estrella se ve a un señor de aproximadamente de una edad 50 años si fuese humano tenía puesto un uniforme azul era un uniforme de tres piezas un pantalón de tela, una camisa y un saco en su saco tenía puesta algunas insignias y comenzó hablar y en sus palabras se escuchaba algo de amargura y sus palabras fueron compañeros de armas hermanos hoy es tal vez el ultimo dia de esta gran flota pero sera el ultimo dia de nuestros enemigos recuerden que hoy no pelean por el imperio sino por los hijos del imperio sus vidas serán dadas en honor a nuestros hijos e hijas y nuestro Dios nos redimirá de nuestros pecados.

La lucha comenzó entre ambas flotas donde se podían ver cuasi dioses peleando desde afuera de la naves luchando contra seres de características similares.

pasando una hora

Una enorme explosión se vio a la distancia las ondas de la explosión golpeó al sol aniquilando por completo esta estrella amarilla y se podía ver como la explosión rasgaba la tela del universo.

En la era actual.

Los jovenes titanes están viendo una película llamada Stargate El Continuo.

Estaban adormilados por no decir dormidos , había sido un dia muy agotador una lucha larga contra el crimen detenido dos asaltos a bancos, un intento de dominar la ciudad y dos intentos de destruirla con bombas nucleares solo querían ver una peli y a la cama.

Jump city se ve una noche tranquila pero la noche pasa a estar con luz de dia un extraño objeto se va en caída libre directamente a la ciudad mientras tanto dentro de la Torre T la alarma suena con mucha fuerza.

Robin dio el grito de guerra Titanes Go con esto todos los titanes se movilizan, salen en el avión trazando una trayectoria directamente al asteroide al salir puede visualizar la noche convertida en dia y como el asteroide va directo a Jump city justo cuando los jóvenes titanes apuntaban al asteroide este desaparece.

Que paso dice el joven maravilla, que paso con eso, Cybor leía los datos del computador pero no comprendía en ello chico bestia dice acaso ese asteroide venía un extraterrestre que viene a ponernos parásitos en el cerebro y controlarnos con ello.

La joven oscura simplemente dice haré que no escuche esto mientras se cubría con su capucha.

MIentras tanto el líder dice "Investigaremos qué ocurrió."

Después de llegar y buscar por todos los medios y ver si había radiactividad o algo extraño se fueron con muchas dudas.

Segundos Antes.

Alguien está cayendo desde el cielo, se escucha una voz proveniente del objeto.

Que paso, donde estoy que hago porque estoy cayendo y a una ciudad porque el pan siempre cae por el lado de la mantequilla de maní, que ocurre.

No desea caer en la ciudad y en un acto de inconsciencia estira su mano al agua y desvía su trayectoria al río y en eso grita detente y queda suspendido en el aire.

Ranminu Que paso guau eh quedado suspendido esto es extraño que esta pasando este extraño ser ve la ciudad tuvo una curiosidad de ir allí y buscar un refugio y sin previo aviso llega a a la ciudad.

Al día Siguiente Robin va al cuarto de Cybor.

Robin llega junto a Cybor e informa de su presencia.

Cybor informa a su lider "Si pues aqui estoy analizando y esto es muy raro ROBIN eh analizado cada dato registrado y todo este asteroide apareció de la nada y desapareció y está compuesto de algo desconocido es un objeto que no refleja nada de nada no cambia el efecto electromagnético la luz lo atraviesa todo lo atraviesa pero si genera un campo gravitatorio eso no es normal"

Y hay mas cosas este asteroide cambio de ruta durante su desenso el líder del grupo dijo sin pensar dijo "los asteroides no cambian de ruta" y callo de inmediato ello Star "Tal vez no era un asteroide".

Chico bestia interrumpió " lo más seguro son alien que quieren invadir la tierra reemplazar nuestros cerebros por máquinas y convertirnos en mutantes para que ataquemos a los vivos" haciendo todas las muecas posibles como zombis extraterrestres.

"Esto es raro y solo habría especulaciones, si ya no hay nada mas dejalo por hoy tenemos que patrullar" fueron las palabras de Robin .

Durante la patrulla de los jóvenes titanes se produce un robo en una joyería y llegan los jovenes titanes donde comienzan a pelear contra Gizmo y Mammooth y Jinx durante el combate están escondidos los refuerzos Blackfire, Cinderblock, See-More, Billy Numerous, los atacan por la espalda provocando un gran caos en el centro de la ciudad los jóvenes titanes se encuentran rodeados de estos rufianes, Robin se encontró sorprendido ya que estaban trabajando en grupo por lo general eran individualistas y tontos para pensar algo por sí solos, durante el combate la situación se pone difícil para todos los titanes en ello durante el combate Cinderblock sujeta y levanta un bus y lo lanza contra robin y este justo logra esquivarlo y no para detenerlo y no dañe a nadie al lanzar su soga es golpeado por Blackfire y el bus va de largo ningún Titan puede hacer nada porque tiene que pelear y cuidarse su espalda en ello Cybor ve que el bus se dirige a una familia y grita que alguien detenga ese bus y justo en ese instante aparece un ser con unos jean y un abrigo y estaba puesto la capucha y detiene el vehículo con una mano y lo deja quieto, Este sujeto está algo molesto y mira a todos los que están allí y lanza una mirada asesina y esto provoca que todos los malos caigan inconscientes y en ello se inclina y comienza a correr Robin ve a todos sus enemigos noqueados y botando espuma por la boca y da la orden de seguir a este ser y que la policía se encargue de llevar a estos rufianes a la cárcel, Raven utiliza sus poderes y va por las sombras hasta ponerse detras detras de el y al ver esto él corre hacia la sombra de un tienda y desaparece para aparecer en la parte de arriba algo que Raven se impresionó pero decidió impresionarse mejor más tarde Star lo sigue desde el cielo y deja de correr para comenzar a volar en el cielo cybor utiliza el dispositivo instalado en el para volar y entre todos logran rodear a sujeto misterioso y Robin llega apoyado por Chico Bestia.

El petirrojo "no te preocupes no queremos hacerte nada malo solo tenemos preguntas."

El nuevo dice "tiene preguntas pues yo tengo muchas mas."

Robin ve sus rostro ve miedo confusión un alma perdida pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando y se dirige al desconocido "Y tal vez podamos ayudarte a encontrar respuestas, como isistes todo eso haya atrás."

Ranminu simplemente dice con algo de miedo y una voz algo opaca "No lo se, solo se que llegue ayer,cayendo desde el cielo, no se nada de mi pasado , de donde vengo solo se que mi nombre es Ranminu."

En ello se quitó la capucha y se pudo ver era un tipo de tez canela un color de piel muy común de la raza latina con ojos café oscuro y cabello negro, tiene un acento algo Neoyorkino lo cual no se esperaban algunos pensaban ver un extraterrestre o algo.

El joven de los líder titanes con algo de preocupación le dice "Tienes donde pasar la noche." y al respuesta fue simple "Ayer pase por el callejón".

Se dirigen a la Torre T hogar de los jovenes Titanes su fortaleza, una vez en la torre titan Robin comenzó un pequeño interrogatorio con algunas preguntas sobre sus poderes algo que él simplemente dijo que no los conocia sabia que podia hacer algo cuando lo necesitaba entonces Robin le llevó a la sala de entrenamiento donde probaría sus poderes, para conocer tanto la gama de habilidades, su fuerza y su control no quería ver a una Terra más.

Robin: intenta hacer algo para ver si puedes hacerlo.

Ranminu comenzó a volar y hacer varias maniobras algo que Robin vio detalladamente, después cruzo la pared como raven utilizando las sombras, en ello lanzó rayos por sus ojos como energías y vision calorifica y tenía poderes de congelar con su aliento, y mover objetos con su mente despues comenzo a lanzar rayos desde sus manos y controlar la tierra el fuego y el aire y el agua.

después se hizo invisible y convierte su cuerpo en fuego y agua en la prueba de fuerza su fuerza se comparaba con la de Cybor.

Al ver esto Chico bestia fue caminando dirigiéndose al chico nuevo.

Chico bestia tienes fuerza como Cybor y lanzas rayos como Star y atraviesas cosas mueves objetos con tu mente como Raven pero jamas nunca podras transformarte como yo el chico del espionaje diciendo con su típica voz de un chico que tiene todas las cartas y se transformó en un perro verde, El recién llegado viendo esto dijo un perro verde por favor eso no pasaría desapercibido ni en una perrera y si te ve el de la perrera serás inmediatamente sacrificado por enfermo, en ello se transforma en un perro de un color café claro con manchas negras parecía un perro 100% real al ver esto el chico bestia se convirtió en un conejo verde y el otro en un conejo blanco, y ahora a un Tiranosaurio verde y este en un Tiranosaurio de color cafecito, todos quedaron asombrados eran animales reales con colores reales en eso el chico bestia se convirtió en el mismo y el desconocido se convirtió en el chico bestia con color de uniforme y color de piel algo que dejó a todos pasmados Chico bestia está sorprendido era una copia identica a el y regresó a ser un perro verde y este también en perro verde Chico bestia ladro y el desconocido simplemente yo puedo hablar aún y ladro algo que aún más perplejo dejo al chico bestia intentó hablar y no pudo y se destransformo, te gane chico bestia, y chico bestia se volvió a la normalidad, estas re loco acaso no tienes límites en tus poderes y el joven simplemente dijo si no fuera por ti no sabria que tambien podia hacer esto..

Todos los Titanes querían ahora saber hasta qué nivel y qué cosas podían hacer.

"esto es increible y tu mismo no sabes que puedes hacer esto." esto dijo Robin

Ranminu "Ahora lo se y se que puedo limitar mis poderes o aumentarlos quitando o agregando cadenas."

Como que quitando o agregando cadenas dijo un sorprendido Robin

Ranminu: Con un hechizo puedo agregar cadenas o quitarmelas por ejemplo si agrego una cadena más seré tan fuerte como un ser humano.

Entonces el comenzó a decir un extraño hechizo "Add catenam restrictio" terminado aparecieron unas cadenas en sus brazos y en sus piernas y simplemente le informo a Robin "Ahora soy tan fuerte como un ser humano."

Robin: interesante bueno será mejor que vayas a descansar.

En ello Raven lo dirige a Ranminu a una habitación libre para que descanze.

En la noche en una reunión de los jovenes titanes.

Robin: Diganme confían en él como se sienten.

StarFire: El no conoce a nadie está desorientado, no tiene memoria nos lo podemos quedar.

Raven: El no es un perro abandonado y sus poderes son bastante amplios, parece que los tiene bajo control y no siento maldad en el.

CB: Está de pelos capas que hasta es vegetariano y todo.

Cybor: Estará mejor con nosotros.

Robin: Bueno entonces esperemos que recuerde su pasado.

En esa misma noche.

Ranminu toca la puerta de chico bestia,

El chico verde sale de su habitación con mucha pereza y le dice que desea, era Ranminu "Lo que ocurre es que tuve una pesadilla donde una chica que controla la tierra pelea con Slade y no se quien es Slade y queda encerrada se que es tonto pero te vi a ti y parecía que tu la amabas y a la verdad no se si es mi memoria del pasado o algo de mi pasado y no se quien es esa chica."

Chico Bestia queda algo sorprendido y con algo más de pereza simplemente dice "es Terra pero tu no estabas alli tú no sabes nada de ella y ella sigue atrapada en tierra." Al escuchar esto entonces sabía que estaba en lo correcto y dice sin pensarlo "Yo puedo ayudarla." Chico bestia estaba muy contento al escuchar esto y sin pensarlo dos veces "Entonces vamos levantemos al resto y vayamos." Ranminu toma su mano y dice "Vamos ahora mismo solo piensa dónde está." Chico bestia inconscientemente penso la ubicación y de pronto ya estaban allí sin luz cegadora y sin nada era como si hubiera sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la cueva junto a Terra.

CB: que como llegamos.

Ranminu: Ya les dije no sé sobre mis poderes solo se como utilizarlo cuando lo necesito.

Mientras chico bestia intenta comprender qué estaba pasando Ranminu simplemente la vio con algo de pena y dijo niña hasta hoy estarás en esta prisión de piedra.

Ranminu: Remove catenam restrictio, Remove catenam restrictio, Remove catenam restrictio,Remove catenam restrictio,Remove catenam restrictio,Remove catenam restrictio,Remove catenam restrictio.

Cuando dijo eso salieron letras alrededor de su cuerpo que se diseminaron al piso y este comenzó a desaparecer en poco quedó todo blanco chico bestia retrocedió la cueva desapareció quedando solo el Ranminu y la estatua de Terra y Raminu cambio su cuerpo a un ser totalmente negro con pequeños puntos que brillaban pero al fijarse más se dio cuenta que no eran puntos sino estrellas y que donde más brillaba eran galaxias y el toca a Terra y comenzó a decir Your fuistes umquam lapidem in carne nunc constare potest quid dicturi sint quidam fuistes videre.

En ello terra inmediatamente se convirtió en un ser de carne quedando completamente desnuda ante los ojos de chico bestia en un instante chico bestia pudo ver los pequeños senos Terra que aún se le estaban formando eran como unas pequeñas manzanas y sus pezones que eran negros y su piel parecía tan delicada y blanca y algo frágil sin darse cuenta vio desde su cabeza hasta sus rodillas pasando su vista por un lugar que cubre el bikini y al momento de caer vio el trasero de ella, Ranminu se sacó su capa que ahora cargaba y con ella cubrió a Terra y comenzó a decir el hechizo de la restricciones quedando como era antes y se llevó a chico bestia y a terra a la torre, el pobre de chico bestia había quedado con una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la nariz.

"Chico bestia déjala dormir en tu habitación ella está 100% bien y solo necesita dormir, tu ve a dormir si quieres en mi cuarto, y yo en el sofá" le pidió Ranminu

Chico bestia simplemente se conformó en decir Me quedaré aquí afuera de su puerta si necesita algo.

Ok deja dormir al resto.

En ello al despertarse Robin vio a chico bestia como un perro entonces decidió levantarlo queria saber que hacia afuera de su habitación.

CB: Terra está aquí Ranminu la destransformo , la convirtió en humana.

Que hizo que. El lider actual de los jovenes titanes no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Ahora todos estaban afuera esperando que se levante Star y Raven entraron y la vieron estaba con la capa de Ranminu completamente desnuda y la vistieron lo mejor que pudieron.

En eso Ranminu aparece con algo con sueño y todos le agradecieron y le preguntaron si el sabia sobre magia.

Ranminu: Solo un poco.

Raven: Tienes un gran poder mayor que el de cualquiera ten cuidado si no sabes controlarlo puedes matar a muchos.

Ranminu: Por eso uso las cadenas para utilizarlo correctamente.

Robin: Y Cuantas librastes y cuantas más tienes.

Ranminu: libere 7 tengo en total 14.

Esto sorprendió a los titanes con siete iso todo eso con 14 sería un dios.

Terra logró despertar y al levantarse pidio perdon con lagrimas en los ojos Star y Chico bestia se pusieron a llorar, Raven y Robin decidieron estar lejos no es que no confieran en terra pero no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo Cybor se junto con Terra para abrazarla estuvieron conversando un poco actualizandola de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pasaron varios días y estos se hicieron semanas todos luchaban contra el crimen Terra era la novia oficial de Chico bestia y un dia.

Raven vi que leistes casi toda la saga de el Hechicero de Ros pero no leistes el último libro porque comento Ranminu.

Raven: No lo tengo mejor dicho nadie lo tiene solo existen actualmente los seis primeros libros el séptimo se quemó

Ranminu Yo lo tengo tengo algunos libros si quieres te lo presto ven te enseño donde esta mi biblioteca en eso la llevó caminando a su cuarto abrió su cuarto y abrió su ropero y vio la capa de el puesta allí.

Raven: dejame decirte que estás loco no veo un solo libro allí y si querías traerme a tu cuarto eres de lo peor.

Raminu: no Raven está dentro de mi capa . Y en ello dio un paso y entro a su capa y despues salio una mano afuera de la capa indicando que le siguiera en ello la peli morada dio un paso y entro a la capa y fue llevada a otro lugar.

Ingreso a un lugar extraño donde había estantes llenos de libros que parecían que llegarian al cielo y vio a su izquierda y derecha que había millones de estantes y atrás de ella había un agujero en la tierra y corrió hacia el para darse cuenta que era un enorme agujero en la tierra que llevaba a pisos inferiores lleno de estantes y cada uno con miles de libros y en ello a su derecha vio una cascada cuya caida hiba directo a este agujero en el cual no se escuchaba su caida.

Raven: Donde estamos.

Ranminu: te dije en mi Biblioteca.

Raven: Esto no es una Biblioteca esto es el cielo de los libros existen tantos libros cuánto niveles existen cuántos libros existen aquí y que tan ancho es.

Raminu: ehhh eso si no lo se pero debo decirte que esta biblio tiene guardianes toma esto es una cadena esto harás que puedas moverte solo los lugares permitidos los lugares peligrosos son imposibles de ir, como dónde está la Claire Bible existen copias de una sección, y tengo una copia completa y tengo la versión original pero son lugares prohibidos, para los visitantes solo puedo ir yo.

Raven: Tienes eso ese libro se supone que no existe ni copias parciales, y menos la original, aquí tienen que estar todos los libros del mundo entero, existen libros de magia.

Ranminu: Si existen muchísimos libros de magia, Bueno vamos a buscar el libro que necesitas si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras a ver algun libro. En ello algo su mano y dijo ven ayudante de la biblioteca en eso apareció una gran águila de piedra y metal y se posó en el suelo y Raven y Ranminu Subieron a la gargola y esta despego Raven no podia creer donde quiera que dirigía su vista era puros libros había cientos de libros y veia ríos que cruzaban por la mitad de la Biblioteca y había cesped arboles era increíble. El Aguila volo casi treinta minutos estaba en otra seccion la Biblioteca estaba dividido por sección cada sección estaba dentro de una gran muralla que rodeaba la seccion y asi se sabía que eso era una sección en la entrada de cada sección había unas dos enormes gárgolas y encima de las paredes existen pequeñas gargolas existen unos grandes pilares que sostienen cada piso estos pilares deacuerdo a la información de Ranminu miden alrededor de 600 metros ya que los estan son de 500 metros y entre estas y estan hay alrededor de unos 15 metros, toda la Biblioteca el piso y las columnas tienen revestimiento de mármol algunos lugares estan decorados con rubíes, gemas, incluso oro.

Le dijo que en cada piso existe museos de civilizaciones modernas y antiguas lugares que con gusto le llevará también existe un planetario para su disfrute y una videoteca.

La gran águila se detuvo en un librero y comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta que llegó a una parte del librero y allí Ranminu estiró su mano y comenzó a bajar y de allí comenzó a moverse y lo dejo en un pequeño espacio donde podía ver un poco de césped era una área verde donde había pequeños arbustos que habían sido podados para no ser muy grandes y en ese lugar tenía una luz perfecta para leer había una sombrilla y había dos asientos listos para sentarse y leer un lindo libro y pasaba por allí un pequeño riachuelo con una pequeña cascadita de tal vez un metro de alto Ranminu le hizo seña que podía sentarse allí a lo que se sentó apareció una mujer de un cabello rubio y ojos azulados con los que uno podía perderse y estaba con una ropa casual trayendo un poco de jugo y un té ella se acercó lo dejo Raven siendo muy educada le dio las gracias y ella simplemente le respondió el agradecimiento e inclinó un poco la cabeza y se retiró. Ranminu le dijo que es uno de los guardianes de la Biblioteca.

Raven: es increíble pensar que un lugar así exista es hermoso todo aquí es hermoso y como son los museos y el planetario.

Ranminu: El Museo tiene todo tipo de artefactos desde el origen de los tiempos y bueno el planetario puede llevarte hasta los confines del mismo universo y en el tiempo.

Posdata

Que les parecio :) espero que les haya gustado es un fanfic algo corto el que estoy escribiendo espero que les guste.

Este fanfic es un regalo a mi gran Amiga Rachel

:)


	2. 2 La caída del antiguo orden

La caída del antiguo orden.

En un parte muy lejana del universo se encuentra una civilización guerreros los temibles gordanianos con un fuerte aliado la ciudadela, estas dos civilizaciones unidas bajo un tratado son una de las mayores amenazas de la tierra.

Una voz femenina se escucha en todo el planeta diciendo. Vallanse o mueran en mis manos.

Todos los habitantes al escuchar esto se enojaron enormemente ellos eran guerreros no unos cobardes que huían ante su enemigos el sistema de defensa planetario logro encontrarla en un punto fuera del mundo descansando plácidamente.

Se la puede ver claramente era una chica joven de apariencia humana aparenta tener una edad de unos 23 años terrestres su cabello era algo particular ya que tenía en la parte superior un color amarillo con rojo intenso y en la parte media era un color algo verdecito y de allí avanza a un azul y este color va hasta las puntas su cabello apenas si llega a los hombros, su ropa era algo inusual era un kimono rosado con estampado de flores de cerezo, y para culminar lo extraña figura de la mujer era el color de lápiz de labio y la sombra de sus ojos que era un color negro.

Inmediatamente una nave de defensa del planeta fue a su encuentro y lanzaron todo su arsenal contra ella, el capitán vio todo lo que ocurría.

Capital de la Nave Goridana se lo ve viendo el monitor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios , observo que todo dio en su punto y cuando el fuego se disipa estaba ella como si nada hubiera pasado, el capital en un arranque de furia da la orden de disparar sin contemplación los disparos iban sin detenerse hasta que el capitán dio un alto al fuego y seguía ella observando el mundo como si el asunto no fuera con ella, en ello el capital manda un mensaje que traigan más naves que entre todos dispararon la flota de defensa mandan a subir el campo de fuerza planetario para que nada ataque a su mundo.

Una vez llegado toda la flota el capitán dio una orden de disparar con todo entonces mientras disparaban no había respuesta del enemigo y esto aún más intrigaba a los extraterrestres guerreros verdes, entonces apareció en todo los monitores del planeta un reloj que estaba en cuenta regresiva entonces pusieron un campo de fuerza alrededor de esta mujer con forma terrícola.

Capitán de la flota de defensa, guerreros tomen todos sus armas y estén listos para la guerra y cubran a esta mujer con capos de fuerza que no pueda mover un solo músculo y aunque pudiese jamás salga por su insolencia, cuando dio cero en el reloj.

El infierno y el fin del mundo cayó sobre los gordianos, ella sin decir una palabra levantó su puño y lanzó un solo golpe directo contra el planeta y una extraña energía salió de su mano destruyendo las naves que estaban en su paso y golpeó el planeta el campo de fuerza se despedazo y golpeó el continente más grande del planeta el polvo se levantó por toda la atmósfera y se pudo ver como los volcanes comenzaron a erupcionar , la nube termina cubriendo el planeta lo que alguna vez fue un mundo verde ahora era un mundo cafe y el planeta salió de su órbita dirigiéndose directamente al sol, dentro del mundo cada ciudad tenía una cúpula de campo de fuerza esto estaba salvando a los habitantes de la ciudades que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del centro del impacto y que tenían campos de fuerza lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar el impacto..

Dentro de la ciudad segundos antes del impacto.

un niño guerrero jugando con sus amigos a los policías y ladrones.

Vamos ríndanse ladrones, un niño mas grande que los demás jamás nos rendiremos comienza en ese instante un fuerte temblor haciendo que los niños se asusten el cielo se oscureció provocando pánico en los niños y fueron llamando a su mamá su madre sale por el espantoso terremoto que sintió escuchando los gritos de los jóvenes y ve un cielo oscuro y solo había oscuridad, la ciudad prende la luces en todo ese lugar.

en otro lugar segundos antes del impacto.

dos jóvenes enamorados.

Merak: Mi amada Mania quieres casarte conmigo.

Mania: Por supuesto Mi querido Merak quiero ser tu esposa y tener tus hijos y juntos derrotar a nuestros enemigos en eso se sintió el temblor y ella vio una enorme nube de polvo que se acerca a una velocidad supersónica algo que cuando los golpeo despedazó su cuerpo completamente.

Hora Actual

Ciudad Maniaki.

La ciudad apenas puede mantener el campo de fuerza la ciudad sufrió un fuerte temblor y esto generó que la infraestructura de los edificios este muy dañada se ve que la gran mayoría de los edificios este desplomado y los que no están seriamente dañados que en cualquier momento colapsan había millones de muertos y gran cantidad de heridos la nave encima de la ciudad que alguna vez eran el orgullo de la defensa planetaria habían colapsado en la ciudad había madres con sus hijos en brazos muertos y hombres llorando por su familia y niños intentado encontrar a sus padres sin saber qué había pasado, varios se dirigen a la escuelas intentado encontrar a sus hijos era un apocalipsis para este pueblo, en el espacio.

La gran flota estaba luchando continuó disparando después de segundos después del golpe cuando terminaron los disparos vieron a la mujer solo pedazos no había algo más grande que un centímetro unido a otro el capitán de la flota dice maldita Mujerzuela por fin te moriste te lo merecías mientras el líder de la flota gritaba eso los pedazos se detuvieron y comenzaron a unirse y ella se volvió a estar unida como si ningún daño haya recibido y en eso gritó estúpidos les di la oportunidad de atacarme y lo único que hicieron fue cosquillas mueran y acumulo energía en su mano y golpeó a las naves todas volaron en pedazos excepto la principal que terminó seriamente dañada.

Maldición gritaba el capitán huyan todos los que puedan repito huyan en eso la puerta se abre del puente y ella ingresa los soldados adentro intentaron matarla pero ella simplemente los vio y morían en ello se acercó al líder lo vio y dijo muere y él estaba aterrado no podía moverse ella sujetó su cabeza y cerró su mano y el cráneo explotó en pedazos y la nave explotó en mil pedazos mientras todo esto pasaba en el planeta cada ciudad intentaba escapar del planeta y ella acompañaba al planeta en su muerte y cuando una nave intentaba escapar del planeta ella lo volaba en pedazos.

Ese día en el mundo que alguna vez fue considerado una fortaleza murieron 6000 Millones y hubo 0 supervivientes.

Bueno ahora solo debo destruir sus colonias lo bueno es que no tengo que esforzarme de dejar supervivientes porque esa misión ya fue dada a alguien más.

Dos horas después los thanagarianos llega la información que los gordianos fueron totalmente aniquilados. Katar Hol no podía creer lo que había escuchado era eso imposible quién podía hacer tal cosa que raza enemiga o aliada podía ser tal cosa no dejar ni siquiera el mundo como recuerdo.

Katar Hol fue a su habitación para meditar un poco justo al momento de cerrar la puerta se escucha una voz femenina que bien que llegaras temprano hoy mira te prepare una rica comida no se si te guste su apariencia era humana en eso el alado se lanza contra la mujer y la tira al suelo para decirle cómo osa ingresar a una casa que no es la suya y quien es y qué hace un terrícola en mi casa.

La mujer dice sale encima de mi aún no tenemos la primera cita para llegar a esto, y segundo tengo mucho derecho después de todo aniquile a tus enemigos aniquile a los gordanianos si no quieres que este mundo también le pase lo mismo bajaras de mi y te iras a comer lo que prepare , el hombre halcón dice no te creo y ella solo uso un pequeño movimiento y lo lanza contra el techo y de una lo sujeta lo golpea en unos puntos y de allí utiliza sus manos para dejarlo lista sentado en una silla junto a una mesa y pone los alimentos en ella y ella se sienta en otra silla, que te parece mira una cena solo para los dos, Katar está algo furioso había sido tristemente humillado, y ella de forma burlona que te pasa te veo algo triste, katar me has humillado y ahora estoy en ello ella dice te cuento aniquile a tus enemigos y ahora estoy dispuesto hacerlo con este mundo pero a diferencia de ellos dejare las colonias bien más vale que tengan cuidado pero tengo prioridades y son muchas entonces te dejo la comida come bien aliméntate no quiero que mueras de hambre bye y la joven desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Katar logró recuperarse y enviar a investigar sobre esta mujer de donde era quien era y como se atrevió hacer todo esto.

En un mundo lejano olvidado de Dios su nombre es Apokolips ahí se encontró un mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento gobernado por Darkseid.

En ello Darkseid está realmente molesto con superman y batman había vuelto a dañar su plan de gobernar la tierra y así lograr completar su ecuación en ello aparece la misma mujer y le dice que tienes mi pequeño Darkeseid y este le dice quien eres y qué deseas de mí vengo a matarte y en ello Darkseid disparó su rayo omega y ella lo recibió de llego y fue avanzando directamente a Darkesid y este viendo eso lanzo un golpe y ella lo detuvo en seco y le dijo te dije que vengo a matarte porque luchas contra lo inevitable y golpeó directamente a Darkeseid contra el sueldo provocando que este quede completamente hundido en el suelo y ella se levantó en los aires y generó una enorme cantidad de energía que fue acumulando poco a poco y la cantidad de energía que acumulo ya era del tamaño de la Luna la gravedad del planeta se vio influenciada por esta energía disminuyendo considerablemente y Darkesid cuando vio esa cantidad de energía disparó sus rayos omegas pero no hicieron nada y ella lo lanzó contra el Darkesid desintegrándolo en el proceso y fue dirigiéndose al centro del mundo lo siento pero es el fin de este mundo provocando una explosión de tamaño cósmicas y con la explosión un mundo desaparece hasta nueva génesis sintió el daño cósmico.

En nueva genesis había una conmoción con lo que ocurría.

Alto Padre estaba algo confundido quién o qué podría haber provocado este daño en ello aparece ella la misma joven extraña que vieron los gordanianos, vio Katar y el mismo Darkseid.

Cuando la vio Alto Padre no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era ella él inmediatamente decidió dar un paso atrás y le dijo qué quieres qué haces aquí, ella simplemente dijo fui yo el que provocó este caos que estas viendo y espero que no me hagas problema no quiero interferencia de ustedes los nuevos dioses, Alto padre no puede creer por primera vez ellos deciden hacer algo más allá de ver lo que ocurre y esto realmente lo molesta mucho.

En ello se acercó y le acarició el rostro y ella simplemente dijo veo que los años te sientan muy bien a diferencia de los antiguos dioses, y no te preocupes los dioses antiguos serán advertidos de igual forma lastima por la civilizaciones que no tendrán su suerte y se acercó y la cara del enemigo y le mordió la oreja, y desapareció.

En algún punto lejano en el universo un lugar lleno de orden lleno de valentía los guardianes del orden estaban allí. era la Green Lantern Corps esta organización estaba bajo la orden de los guardianes únicos administradores de la poderosa organización que administra la justicia en el universo se encuentra actualmente conformado por 7200 linternas verdes son muchas veces arrogantes y no conocen el miedo hasta ahora.

En un punto cerca del planeta Oa, se ve una chica joven con unos pequeños lentes tiene un cabello ondulado color amarillo tiene un traje azulado y un abrigo color rojo tiene tacón tipo aguja y aunque su cabello puede verse que es algo largo tiene recogido su cabello con un pincho chino, ella desciende hasta la base principal de la fuerza policial intergaláctica y grita a viva voz seres inferiores hoy ah llegado a su juicio final tanto ustedes como organización y los guardianes del universo serán destruidos y barridos del universo pero seré piadosa con ustedes huyan o serán aniquilados huyan de este mundo abandonen la ciudad El Guardián.

Los linterna vieron su sistema de defensa fue atravesado sin siquiera ser activado y los guardianes la vieron como indiferencia , En ese instante se encontraba Hal Jordan,John Stewart,Kyle Rayner y Guy Gardner en el planeta los linterna verde cercanos se lanzaron contra ella utilizaron varias técnicas como intentar cubrir con su poder a esta joven o aplastarla en varias formas pero todo era inútil su poder estaba por encima del promedio ella gritaba incansablemente que se larguen o mueran pero los linternas verdes comenzaron a unírseles viendo que era muy peligrosa en eso vio la ciudad y lanzó un rayo desde su mano a la ciudad provocando una enorme explosión aniquilando toda la ciudad pero no murió ningún linterna verde y ningún guardián porque lograron poner un campo de fuerza alrededor de sí mismos y esto generó que la intensidad de ataque fuese mayor justo cuando ella sintió la presión cuando de pronto perdió concentración y fue golpeada ligeramente por Guy Gardner y una pequeña herida se abrió en su rostro haciendo que ella se detenga un instante sintiendo algo caliente que caía desde su mejilla y llevó su mano a su cara y pudo ver era su sangre era la sangre tenía una marca en su rostro una herida esto provocó que se enoje y grite incoherencia como yo les dije que huyan ustedes malditos, mueran todos morirán y una gran cantidad de energía se acumuló en su pecho y creció alrededor de su cuerpo el planeta comenzó a inclinarse por un campo gravitacional que aprecio y los linternas verdes comenzaron a sentir la fuerza gravitacional y el planeta entero comenzó a despedazarse algunos linternas verdes intentaron en vano detenerla y encerarla era inútil los anillos comenzaron a fallar el cielo comenzó a mostrar cientos de truenos y el planeta comenzó a temblar completamente en ese mismo instante esa energía se libera sobre todo el planeta una vista desde varios millones de kilómetros se podía ver una luz que absorbe todo el planeta y comenzaba a crecer hasta que llego al sol y también sintió la fuerza de esta explosión siendo despedazado el sol en cientos de pedazos todos los mundos del sistema solar sin su sol salieron disparados al vacío la esta extraña luz ocupaba un cuarto del sistema solar cuando bajó la intensidad se veía una extraña energía como si fuera un sol blanco gigantesco súper masivo.

Dentro de esta energía se vieron unos seres con capucha y esta chica gritando con mucha intensidad y liberado uno de estos seres se acercó al frente ella lo vio con furia y el golpeo en el rostro y ella quedo inconciente desapareciendo toda esta energía, los linterna verdes se lo vieron en extrañas capsulas, otro de estos seres solo dijo que haremos con ellos logramos salvar a todos incluso a los guardianes uno de ellos simplemente dijo quitales los anillos y abandonarlos en algún mundo cercano donde puedan moverse sin problema alguno, otro ser dijo y que haremos con los otros.

El cuerpo de siniestro, el cuerpo de linterna roja, los linterna naranja , y los de de la linterna negra ve destruye cualquier artefacto que puedan usar aniquila cualquier persona que pueda traerlos o resucitar esa facción aniquila cualquier que haya pertenecido a su organización, no me interesa si puedan utilizar esa energía porque nacieron en una raza o por tecnología o por magia solo aniquilarlos a todos no dejen supervivientes.

Este ser se sorprendió al escuchar esto, osea aniquilación total, El ser que dio la orden exacto no dejes a uno solo con vida no me importa bajo que condición o como lo hagas solo hazlo, y acoto una última cosa bien me dijeron no debo enviar a un niño hacer el trabajo de un soldado, ahora cómo arreglamos este incidente, un tercero dijo y si solo dejamos unos cuantos linternas verdes par que puedan reiniciar todo, este primero dijo pues bien tú mismo elige quien merece serlo y hazlo no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Mientras tanto en Atalaya una joven amazonas se encuentra completamente dormida, dentro de su sueño.

La joven guerrera de las amazonas se encuentra en un hermoso templo de mármol con cientos de columnas se encuentra caminando al centro donde ve a joven diosa estaba allí la Diosa Atenea, la joven diosa simplementes saluda a su mitad hermana con un beso en la mejilla, la Diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra sus palabras fueron simples y contundentes Diana la mayor amenaza para todo el universo para los dioses para seres tanto mortales como inmortales se ha levantado.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo.

Apolo está gobernando el Olimpo el vacio que dejo su padre ha sido llenado con su poder.

En ello aparece la misma joven que ha causado tanto desastres menos el de los linterna verde, ve a Apolo se inclina con Reverencia, y se presenta a si misma.

Yo la gran Mirella guerrera de Clase A de la gran armada del ejército Rumaniano me presento ante ti gran Padre líder de los dioses del Olimpo, vengo a solicitar no a Exigir que no intervenga en los planes que tenemos nosotros los Rumanianos, se alcanza ver a una joven detrás de ella mirando todo el escenario parecía una niña de apenas 14 años de edad.

Apolo responde esa sugerencia acaso no sabes que venir a aquí y decir esas cosas puede significar una guerra entonces Mirella responde con soberbia si es asi te esperamos en nuestra tierra dios del olimpo y si comienzan a intentar molestar nuestras acciones habrá guerra y estas dos emisarias desaparecen sin dejar rastros apolo se molesto.

Entonces Apolo viendo lo que han hecho en tan corto tiempo decide que lo más sensato es destruirlos de una sola vez antes que hagan más cosas en todo el universo.

Apolo reúne un ejército de dioses entre ellos están Poseidón, y Hades,  
Ares, Hermes, Hefesto,Heracles, Dioniso, Perseo, pero Apolo no quería confiarse e hizo llamar a los temibles Hecatónquiros, a los gigantes de la tierra y a los Cíclope, Zeus antes de desaparecer hizo una restauración con los Curetes y los trajo del inframundo y los puso como sus guardianes. en total era un ejército de unos 1000 sin contar con los dioses y se propusieron a marchar a la ciudad de la eterna Luz. Apolo considerando que los rumanianos podrían enviar un ataque sorpresa a la ciudad envió un mensaje claro y directo a Themyscira que envíe sus tropas a proteger el olimpo y puso como guardianes al olimpo a Hestia, Deméter, Hera,Atenea,Artemisa,las Cárites,Hebe, Perséfone ahora con todo eso las tropas comenzaban a marchar a la ciudad pero Apolo llamo a Hermes que traiga al ultimo guerrero necesario para esta guerra.

Aparece este ejército al frente de la ciudad encabezando Apolo junto a una ciudad con grandes murallas y al lado de la puerta se encuentra una chica durmiendo plácidamente.

Apolo aquí está mi respuesta fueron sus palabras en ello aparece un grupo de tipos con armaduras listos para una batalla y comienza una guerra tipos con armaduras golpeando a todos lados a titanes y estos al grupo de soldados en ello los dioses también toman parte y están golpeando durante a los soldados en ello aparece Mirella parada en la pared junto a otro grupo bueno nosotros somos 50 del tipo A inferior peleen contra los dioses esos son los tipos rudos de aquí y cuidado con despertar a esa de allí es de tipo S no queremos tener problemas.

Y se lanzan MIrella va directo contra Apolo y da una fuerte golpiza a Apolo y los dioses comenzaron a tener serios problemas peleando aun con sus armaduras estos últimos comenzaron a perder terreno en ello Apolo grita Trigon y aparece Trigon y este golpea a Mirella y la deja estampada en la tierra junto a otros seres

Trigon Apolo solo estoy aqui apoyándote por el momento termina esta guerra estúpida y te verás contra mi. Apolo simplemente asiente y esta batalla se puso a favor de los invasores en eso Trigon lanza un ataque mágico a la puerta haciendo un espantoso ruido provocando que ella se levante al levantarse se puede observar que utiliza un traje rojo completo sin detalle alguno solo como si fuera un traje tipo power ranger solo que es un rojo completo sin dibujo o diferencia visible. tiene un cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura.

Se levanta y grita quien miercoles hijos de la mismísima hizo ese espantoso ruido.

Todos los rumanianos señalaron a Trigon.

Trigon vio extrañado a la extraña mujer esta desapareció de donde estaba y se llevó a trigon lejos de ese lugar y lo golpeó contra una montaña y de allí ella abre un portal y lanza a trigon al mismo infierno y ella entra al infierno y golpea a trigon sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar trigon pone un escudo encima de él para protegerse pero ella lo destroza el infierno entero tiembla ante este poder provocando graves daños sobre Trigon golpea pero sus golpes son insuficientes ante ella y ella lo envió con su poder a la nada lo que prácticamente es lo mas cercano a la muerte para un inmortal mientras fuera de la ciudad los dioses estaban perdiendo contra los rumanianos en ello apolo logra con desesperación cortar el brazo de Mirella, la joven se asusta y se aleja un poco de Apolo.

Apolo maldita logre hacerte un daño significativo ahora si morirás, Mirella se sorprende por esas palabras, llamas a esto daño por favor dice Mirella mira en ello el brazo de Mirella se hace algo acuoso y va donde Mirella y llegó a sus pies y se fusionó a ella y al hacer esto el brazo de mirella vuelve aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Apolo que miercoles son ustedes , en ello aparece la joven misteriosa arriba de la guerra para pelear y se une a la batalla, varios minutos después se ve gigantes cíclopes y gigantes de 100 brazos y cuerpo de dioses muertos en el campo de batalla solo se ve a un débil Apolo luchando con lo poco que le queda Apolo malditos que quieren de mi.

Mirella Serás encerrado y castigado Apolo, Mirella se dirige a la joven que le llamo tipo S gracias Asuka por ti esto fue fácil Asuka se dio la vuelta y dijo chao.

En el Olimpo se escucha un estruendo cuando bajan unos 20 tipos escuadrón de nivel A medio. y levanta su mano y aparecen varios cientos con forma masculina y femenina con Alas y grita Angeloid vayan y destruyan a las amazonas nosotros nos encargaremos de las diosas.

En ello Aleka y Dessa son las actuales comandantes de la defensa de la ciudad la batalla se centra contra las angeloid en ello Aleka se pelea contra la que parece ser la comandante de las angeloid pelean las angeloid pueden volar y son muy rápidas durante la pelea la angeloid detiene la espada de la amazona con su mano y cierra la mano asiendo un puño destrozando la espada de su oponente al hacer esto la amazona aprovecha la bajada de la defensa y le clava la espada rota en el abdomen y esta simplemente la ve la espada no puede perforar la piel de la angelod y la amazona no puede creer este sucediendo y esta golpea en el rostro a la amazona lanzándola contra una pared la pelea de la amazonas se vuelve una pelea perdida en otro lugar del Olimpo que aremos detengan a todos tengo que buscar a una diosa que por mis servicios se me dio permiso de decidir que hacer ya saben que hacer con el resto de los dioses y cualquier criatura que se encuentre en este lugar, entonces ve Gabriel.

Gabriel se dirigió directamente a una casa y tumba la puerta y ve a una Cárite ella era Talia que deseas de mi guerrero asesino de dioses monstruo, este guerrero simplemente dice en toda guerra hay botines y tu eres el mío hoy serás mía la diosa se lanzó contra él y este último solo la golpea el rostro dejándola en el suelo y saca un cuchillo y la desnuda completamente y la vuelve a golpear para cerciorarse que no se levante y la viola, por todo el olimpo se escucha gritos de desesperación al día siguiente monte del Olimpo la ciudad está quemada se ve en ruinas y varias amazonas se las ve encadenadas y a las diosas también el cubre a la diosa y se puede ver a varias mujeres con ropas rotas cubiertas con mantas siendo llevadas cautivas y cruzan un túnel de luz directamente a la ciudad de la eterna luz.


End file.
